


Ты мёртв для меня

by InkySan



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkySan/pseuds/InkySan
Summary: «Я не знаю, кто из нас виновен в том, что сейчас всё обстоит именно так, — думал Борис, готовясь к прыжку, — ты ли, я ли, или мы оба. Но одно я могу сказать тебе точно: ты мёртв для меня, Бэнди».
Relationships: Bendy/Boris (Bendy and the Ink Machine)
Kudos: 2





	Ты мёртв для меня

**Author's Note:**

> Работа от 5 октября 2017 года  
> Сонгфик к песне Simon Curtis – D.T.M.

Чернила стекают по стенам, капают с потолка, тянутся чёрными ручьями по полу. Кажется, будто ты в каком-то чернильном аквариуме. Невыносимый их запах прочно застрял в воздухе, даже в лёгких застрял. Полумрак и чернила. Вот и всё, что тебя окружает с недавнего времени.

Надоело.

Нудную песню чёрных капель прервал тихий рык, в ровном пламени свечи сверкнул волчий оскал. Борис внимательно всматривался в кривую и толстую надпись на стене: «Создатель предал нас». Написано было давно, дрожащей от волнения рукой, буквы растеклись в нескольких местах, придавая посланию только больше эмоций, что пытался вложить в них написавший.

«Предал», — мрачно подумал Борис, пригнув пушистые уши к голове и недобро щурясь.

— Откуда тебе знать, какие у него были причины? — тихо, холодно и ровно говорит он картонной фигурке Бэнди, но чувства не сдержать, и вновь он угрожающе скалится на улыбающееся изображение некогда своего очень близкого и дорогого демона.

Всё было так прекрасно. Как в самых настоящих сказках. У них была своя сказка. Рядом любящие и любимые люди, их создатели, команда работников: Джоуи, Сэмми, Сьюзи, остальные, да даже ворчливый Норман был их семьёй. Вся студия как один большой клан. Алиса, такая добрая и такая красивая, хоть и немного завистливая, но она была рядом. Эти репетиции, иногда даже ночные, бессонные ночи выступлений, подготовки, всё было, как родное. Но, сказки имеют свойство заканчиваться. Вот и их закончилась.

Никто не знает, что нашло на Джоуи. Он всегда был где-то на своей волне, на ней же и книгу писать начал, содержание коей никому не показывал. Некогда позитивный человек, наполненный идеями, умеющий мотивировать и находящий подход к любому, сам стал замыкаться в кабинете и заниматься непонятными вещами. Книга ли его так изменила? Какое-то жизненное событие? Или просто, как и многим, стало мало того, чего он добился? Уже не узнать.

«Мне больше интересно, что случилось с тобой», — Борис посмотрел на картонку, а после фыркнул и взмахнул хвостом.

Бэнди. Всегда такой активный и смешливый, они с Борисом очень часто проводили время вместе, несмотря на то, что по мультфильму не были даже хорошими друзьями. Но жизнь на экране — она для зрителей. Никто не знал, насколько близки они были. Насколько же. Борис до сих пор помнит те моменты, когда они счастливо смеялись, даже над самыми глупыми вещами, как вместе ходили гулять по далёким уголкам студии, чтобы никто их не тревожил и, не дай Бог, не увидел. Борис помнил эти вечно светящиеся жизнью чёрные глаза, эту широкую улыбку, многих пугающую, но для Бориса она была прекрасна. Помнил, какой мягкий у демона мех, какой длинный хвост, которым он любил обнимать. Никому не узнать, что они были больше, чем друзья. Намного. Друзья не говорят таких жарких слов друг другу, когда остаются одни и не краснеют, когда один тянется к мордочке другого. Объятия, поцелуи, клятвы — всё это было.

А что случилось потом? Даже сам Борис до сих пор не может дать этому объяснение.

Коридоры-коридоры-коридоры. Они здесь бесконечны. Старые сериальные плакаты, жёлтые, выцветшие от времени, но когда смотришь на них, слышишь те забавные и наивные ритмы детских песенок. Борис останавливался около них и с грустью всматривался в очертания демонёнка, но спустя секунду в его глазах загорелся огонёк ненависти, и мультяшный хищник продолжил своё шествие, бесшумно вздыхая. Впереди мелькнула чья-то тень. Можно было рассмотреть закруглённые рога.

— Ясно, — глухо отметил что-то для себя Борис, держа уши плотно прижатыми к голове и принюхиваясь, шагая аккуратнее.

Всё пошло кверху дном после ухода Генри. Все словно с цепи сорвались. Кажется, Генри был предохранителем, после удаления которого напряжение выросло в разы, а направление тока стало хаотичным. Но с самого начала Борис считал, что их создатель не предавал их, что он не ушёл бы просто так, без причины. Он не мог лгать. Значит, что-то большое заставило его оставить студию в прошлом. Но Бэнди был другого мнения. Он неустанно твердил о предательстве, о том, что их бросили, как ненужных котят, что им лгали, водили за нос. Это стало его молитвой. Следом Джоуи и Сэмми завели свою песню про какие-то обряды. С катушек слетели. Алиса и Бэнди всё чаще стали ругаться, а на примирительные речи Бориса все плевать хотели. Ни один его не слушал. Даже чернильный демон. Он вообще стал отдаляться от Бориса, стал бывать всё чаще один. Уход Генри очень сильно ударил по нему, как и уход Джоуи от здравого смысла. Бэнди был чересчур привязан к людям, давшим ему жизнь, и, в силу характера и страхов, закопался в проблемах и явно вылезать не собирался. Конечно, Борис всё время посвящал своему дорогому Бэнди, поддерживал его, но, глядя на него, на то, как он проклинает Генри и мистера Дрю, становилось страшно говорить свою точку зрения.

***

— Борис, ты ведь со мной? Ты ведь правда со мной? Генри... Кинул нас, да? Он нам лгал, — нервно обнимая пушистое тельце хвостатого, говорил он.

— К-конечно, — так хотелось сказать обратное, то, что он думал на самом деле о создателе. И он решился. Так будет лучше. — Бэнди, слушай...

***

С этого момента их пути и разошлись. Первое, что помнил Борис, и что запомнит уже навсегда — округлившиеся от неверия чёрные глаза. То, как медленно с белого лица сошла улыбка, как ослабли объятия, и Бэнди отошёл на шаг, шокировано смотря на того, кого считал для себя всем.

«Генри не лгал нам. Ты неправильно оценил ситуацию», — вот и всё, что было сказано, но, кажется, этого было достаточно, чтобы в голове Бэнди произошёл щелчок.

Борис помнил, как тот начал растягиваться в безумной, ненормальной улыбке, как захохотал не своим голосом, а с головы его начали стекать чернила. В те минуты Бэнди будто изменился. Впервые он был настолько взбешён, настолько шокирован и... Разочарован? Да. Его тараканы грызли ему мозг слишком долго, и в итоге он утонул в них, не различая уже других мнений, реальности, всего. Неопытная, не видевшая жизни мультяшка, которая столкнулась с тяжёлой ситуацией и не выдержала её давление. Вот кем он был.

***

— Ты тоже предал нас. Ты меня предал, Борис, — с безумной улыбкой, с текущими из глаз слезами прошипел Бэнди в тот день, когда ещё сохранял остатки рассудка.

***

Борис провёл по стене лапой, оставляя следы от когтей, всё больше погружаясь в воспоминания. Он до сих пор держался мнения, что Генри им не враг. Но в голове никак не укладывалось, что такое обычное расхождение во мнениях разрушило их с Бэнди прекрасные, но такие хрупкие отношения. И теперь один из них бродит здесь, растеряв весь разум, всё ещё никак не в силах оттолкнуться от дна, на которое опустился. А второму только и остаётся, что блуждать по тёмным комнатам и коридорам и ждать. Ждать чего? Борис сам не знал, но чувство ожидания плотно засело в его душе.

— Ха-ха, — пролетел по воздуху высокий голос, а невдалеке от Бориса вновь шмыгнула тень.

Он замер, прислушиваясь ко звукам. К нему кто-то шёл. Медленно, практически бесшумно, только скрип отдельных досок выдавал планы крадущегося. Сердце отчего-то стало грохотать, волнение заставляло зарождаться в душе неясное, смутное чувство, ещё не успевшее забыться — скупая боязнь перед встречей. Наконец, из-за угла вышла невысокая фигура Бэнди, который нёс за спиной большой молот из чернил. Получил новые способности и уже во всю развлекается. Разом зажглись свечи, стоявшие по углам, мрак разогнал тусклый, трясущийся свет. В этом свете отчётливо была видна мрачная, широкая ухмылка Бэнди с чуть выдающимися двумя острыми клыками. Во взгляде его повисло выражение потерянности, безумия. По телу Бориса прокатилась волна холода, но одновременно с этим сжалось сердце. Больно видеть дорогого тебе «человека» в таком состоянии.

— Решил прогуляться, Борис, ха? — даже голос его был другой, совсем чужой. — Или ищешь доказательства невиновности твоего чудесного Генри? — глаза его сузились, в них зажглись красные огоньки. — Неважно.

По студии прокатился громкий, безудержный смех, от которого у Бориса побежали мурашки. Бэнди покрепче схватился за ручку молота и резко сорвался с места, понёсся на Бориса, хихикая. Он явно ничего не соображал. Атака была неизбежной.

«Я не знаю, кто из нас виновен в том, что сейчас всё обстоит именно так, — думал Борис, готовясь к прыжку, — ты ли, я ли, или мы оба. Но, одно я могу сказать тебе точно...

Уверенный прыжок вперёд и блеск волчих клыков в жёлтом свете. А затем тихий вскрик. На секунду всё движение прекратилось. Молот выпал из рук Бэнди, а сам он стоял, непонимающе смотря вдаль и испытывая — впервые в жизни — реальную, настоящую боль. Борис вцепился ему точно в руку, выше локтя, и теперь сильно сжимал челюсти, пытаясь не обращать внимания на текущую чёрную кровь из места укуса. Из глаз его ручьями покатились слёзы.

... Ты мёртв для меня, Бэнди».


End file.
